100 Theme Challenge
by YellowFan98
Summary: Theme 1: Introduction. The children of Fairy Tail's first interactions with their future Nakama. Characters: Cana, Grey, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Happy and Mystogan.


**Theme 1: **Introduction

**Summary: **The children of Fairy Tail's first introduction to their future Nakama.

Cana stared at the building in front of her. It was so big! So, this was the place where her father was… she smiled slightly. In a few minutes she'd be with him, and everything would be okay. She heard someone behind her, and turned. She saw a tall man with brown hair and he was wearing, of all things, a _cape_.

"What are you doing standing out here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Cana couldn't come up with a reply so she just stared at him.

"Oi! Gildarts! Don't scare her!" A voice laughed, and she turned around to see another man.

_Hold on… Gildarts…? _That was the name of her father.

"I wasn't scaring her!" Gildarts exclaimed, before turning around and walking off, "See ya, I'm going on a mission…"

And then he was gone.

"W-was that man's name Gildarts…?" Cana asked quietly, causing the other man to look down at her.

"Yeah, that was Gildarts." He replied.

"When… when will he be coming back…?" Cana breathed, surprised that the man could hear her.

"Who knows? Could be days, weeks, months, maybe even years!" The man laughed, before turning and walking into the building.

_Really…? But Mama wanted me to stay here… so… I will. I'll stay here at 'Fairy Tail' until Gildarts… no… Papa comes back. Then I'll tell him who I am._

…

The next child to come to the guild was Grey. He entered the building and walked straight up to the master of the guild.

"Are you the Master?" He asked, although he was pretty sure that the answer would be yes.

"I am." The Master replied, looking at him through half-closed eyes.

"Do you know anything about the spell 'Iced Shell'?" Grey asked. The Master opened his eyes slightly.

"Why would you want to know about a spell like that?" The Master asked, so Grey told him all about Ur and Deliria.

"I see… There is a way…" Grey's eyes lit up in hope at this, but his hopes were crushed, "No, that would have the same effect as killing her. Sorry, but there's no way to save this Ur."

"Oh…" Grey muttered in reply, and started to walk off.

He felt pressure on his hand and turned around to see a girl his age standing in front of him.

"Where are you going? Why don't you stay here for a while?" She asked.

"Tch. Why would I want to stay in a place like this?" Grey grumbled back, shooting daggers at the girl.

"Because you've got nowhere else to go. Trust me; this is your best choice." The girl stated, she sounded so wise for a moment, and Grey couldn't help but believe her, so he nodded.

"Great! What's your name, then? Oh, I'm Cana. Cana Alberona."

"Grey. Grey Fullbuster." Grey muttered.

"Alright! Come on, I'll go ask Ji-Chan if he'll let you join the Guild!"

"Ji-Chan…?"

"Yup! That's what I call our Master!" Cana replied, grinning.

…

Erza had been a Guild member for some time before she was approached. He walked right up to her and tried to talk to her, but she ignored him like she'd ignored that girl.

"Oi! I'm talking to you! This is a Wizards guild, so what do you think you're doing, wearing armor!" He exclaimed angrily and pushed her.

Naturally, she was shocked by this. She looked up at him before retorting, "At least I'm wearing _something_. Where _did _your pants disappear to?"

Grey's fist shook with rage, but instead of punching her he stalked out of the guild surrounded by the laughter of Macao and Wakaba.

"Well done!" The girl laughed, causing Erza to raise an eyebrow. She'd thought the girl and the boy had been friends.

"I'm Cana and that was Grey." The other girl introduced, and with the ice broken (Please excuse the pun) by Grey, Erza decided to speak.

"Erza." She stated, causing Cana to look at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Erza…? Is that your name…?"

…

The next people to join the guild were three siblings. There was the elder brother, Elfman, the middle sister, Mirajane and the younger sister, Lisanna. All three were incredibly different. Elfman was quiet and a bit of a sissy. He hated fights and enjoyed writing poems and looking after his pet Parakeet. Mirajane was almost the exact opposite. She was sadistic and cruel; she seemed to enjoy the pain of others. Lisanna, however, was very kind. She helped people when they were down and was loved by everyone in the guild almost instantly, something which surprised the Guilds trio of resident children.

"So, what do you think the new kids are like?" Cana asked Erza and Grey one day.

"Dunno." Was Grey's simple reply, which was soon met by a 'Grey, your clothes' that caused him to scamper away trying to find his missing garments.

"Lisanna and Elfman seem nice, but I'm not sure about Mirajane. She seems like the sort of person who would start a fight for no reason." Erza replied, seemingly unfazed by Grey's lack of clothes.

"What was that!" A voice demanded from behind them and Erza didn't even need to turn around to know that the person behind her was Mirajane.

"Wait, Mira-nee! Please don't fight!" Lisanna exclaimed worriedly, but her cries weren't heard.

"I said that you seem like the sort of person who would start a fight for no reason." Erza repeated, eyes narrowed.

"Oh? At least I don't bitch about people behind their backs, you slut!" Mirajane laughed.

"A slut? Hah. I wear armor covering up my body, what do you wear? A sports bra?" Erza retorted.

A deadly aura surrounded the two as the demon Mirajane and the Titania Erza locked fists for the first time.

…

Natsu looked around the guild in awe. There were so many different Wizards! As he looked around the guild hall one Wizard in particular caught his eye. A red haired girl wearing armor. _Armor_? Wasn't she a wizard? Apparently, his gaze stayed on her for too long.

"What do you think you're doing, staring at Erza like that!" A voice demanded causing Natsu to turn around to see a boy who was probably about his age wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Aren't I allowed to stare at someone!" Natsu demanded sending the already forming tension in the air.

"Not with those Squinty eyes of yours!" The other boy growled back.

"Squinty eyes? At least I don't have droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled.

"What was that, ash brain?"

"You wanna go, ice head?"

And then they leapt at each other. Erza was quickly on the scene pulling them apart and giving them a beating while lecturing them on how Nakama didn't fight each other. That was, until she was interrupted by Mirajane and their own fight broke up.

The boy sweatdropped at this. "Wasn't she just lecturing us about not fighting Nakama…?"

"Yeah… That's a bit strange…" Natsu agreed.

The two laughed, before realizing what they were doing and glaring at each other once again.

…

"Say 'Hi'!" Natsu exclaimed, the blue cat on his lap.

"Aye!" The blue cat replied.

"See! He said Hi!" Natsu crowed.

"I think he said 'Aye'…" Cana muttered.

"Nu-uh! He definatly said hi! I heard him!" Natsu laughed, hugging the cat.

"Heh. You should stop doing that, flame brain; you might pass on your brain damage." A voice, Grey's, snickered.

"What was that, pervert?" Natsu growled.

"You wanna go, Squinty eyes?"

"You bet, droopy eyes."

The two were about to launch themselves at each other before Lisanna quickly ran between them.

"Stop! Not while you're holding Happy, you might hurt him!" Lisanna cried out.

"Fine. You hold him." Natsu stated, passing the baby cat to Lisanna to start his fight.

Lisanna gladly took the baby cat and rocked him gently to and fro. She felt someone sit down beside her and she looked up to see Erza.

"Oh! Erza! Do you want to hold Happy?" Lisanna asked, holding the cat out to the older girl.

"Oh… a cat…" Erza muttered, apparently thinking about something before grinning, "Alright!"

Lisanna watched Erza hold Happy while whispering things into the blue cats ear. The cat looked up at her before declaring, "Miwianna!"

…

For the last few days Jellal had been observing the guild. He only recognized one person in there, as well as the Exceed. The person he recognized was Erza. It was strange how Erza was a member of the guild here as back home she had been convinced that magic was evil. This Erza was much different to his Erza, though. For a start, his Erza would never treat an Exceed like that!

He found himself watching the other Erza more than the rest of the guild, and soon he realized something: This version of himself had hurt her. When he learned this simple fact he realized that he'd never be able to show his face to her. He looked at the guild again, this time his gaze landing on a small, silver haired girl. She reminded him of Wendy.

He quickly stopped himself from thinking of Wendy and started thinking of how to join the guild without showing his face. Then it hit him. A disguise.

The following day he entered the Fairy Tail guild wearing a hat and mask, a short cloak and with his two staffs on his back. Of course, he noticed the strange looks that he was getting but he ignored them as he walked up to the Guild Master and requested to join the Guild. A request which The Master accepted.

It seemed too easy. Yet he was an official member of the guild. He stayed in the shadows, and if anyone came too close to him he made them fall asleep. His plan was working. He regretted that he couldn't show his face, but if this Erza would be in pain if she saw him so be it. Even though it was a different Erza he still felt the need to protect her somewhat.

**A/N: Didn't seem like a good ending point… Oh well! I decided to attempt a 100 theme challenge; I'll probably never complete it… Anyways, here's the info for the next theme!**

**Theme: Complicated**

**Summary: No one knew what happened to Erza in the past, but Mira is determined to find out.**

**Quote: "Geez, you really shouldn't be like this. You're Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail, not some stupid little cry baby!"**

**Characters: Mirajane and Erza**

**Time Period: About a year after Happy's born.**


End file.
